I Just Want You to Know Who I Am
by Quixotic Cervantes
Summary: Tea walks in on one of Kaiba's private moments.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or, sadly, any of its characters.**

asdf- regular

_"asdf"- song lyrics_

_'asdf'- thoughts _

* * *

Téa Gardner walked down the schools hallway. She'd come in early to get some warm ups in, play practice started in about an hour. She quietly opened the door to the auditorium, and heard the strains of a piano. The soft notes echoed through the large room. She sat in the back row to try and catch a glimpse of the person playing.

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

Téa finally reached the side of the stage, still unable to see the mysterious singer. The voice was rich, deep, and surprisingly familiar. Glancing around a curtain she gasped. Sitting at the piano was none other than Seto Kaiba. She scrutinized him intensely, as if making sure it was actually him. She sat down at the edge of the stage and watched him.

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything seems like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive."_

As he sang through the chorus she wondered who he was thinking about. It was obvious he had someone in mind, his singing was too emotional not to. As she though about it she was surprised to feel a nagging in the pit of her stomach. She thought back to all the times she had stood against him. Duelist Kingdom, where she tore apart his entire existence. During Battle City, when he saved her from that giant crate, '_Did I ever thank him for that?'_

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice when the music paused.

-_Seto POV-_

'_Shit! Why is she here?' _ I stopped playing as soon as I opened my eyes. '_Thank you key changes.'_ I was stuck '_I should just walk away; she seems content with her thoughts. Heh, who'd guess that she'd hear just how I feel about her without knowing it. Aw, screw it.'_

"Gardner," I see her blink and look up at me. I'm tempted to laugh as she scrambles up.

"Uh...Kaiba… I'm so-"

"Save it. Why are you here?" I can see the indignation in her eyes as she narrows them.

"I came to warm up for play practice. Heaven forbid anyone should actually enjoy school activities."

"Looked like you were enjoying an empty minded moment to me. Then again, you often enjoy that luxury." I smirked as that shot sunk in, loving the flush that overtook her face as fire filled her eyes.

"You jerk!" She shrieked, nearly making me cringe. "And here I was thinking maybe you had a heart, but no, I was wrong." I scoffed.

"Whatever would give you that idea in the first place?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe how protective you are of your brother? How you would do anything for those you consider close to you? How you will go to any lengths to make yours and Mokuba's dreams come true? Or how about your impassioned singing of what's considered one of the greatest romance songs ever written?"

"_Impassioned?_ I was hardly putting that much emotion into it." I froze, hopefully she wouldn't catch my slip.

"But you admit there was emotion then?" '_She looks so cute when she's confused...Wait! Crap...gah, my mind is betraying me.' _ All the same I give a passive shrug. _'Maybe she'll leave me alone now. Yeah right.' _

"Ooh I knew it! Who is it? Serenity? Isis? Joey?" I blink before letting my temper get the better of me. '_How could she think it's one of them?'_

"Are you insane?! Why would you ever think I'd be attracted to any of them?"

"...Mai?" I rolled my eyes, for someone I consider intelligent she really is dense. I simply shake my head 'no.'

"Well then who is it? I don't think it's one of your fangirls because I don't think you're into the whole whore thing." Is it just me or was there some venom in there?

"And what, exactly, do you think I'm 'into' Gardner?" I don't think she's realized that I've abandoned the piano bench to move closer; hopefully she won't until it's too late.

"Hmm...I'd say intelligence, though obviously they'd have to be attractive too. Someone who really makes their presence known. They would have to feel the same in regards to a family, somehow I don't see you making, or liking, concessions in that area. Oh! And Mokuba! They'd have to get along with him." I get nervous as she smiles knowingly. "I figured out who it is."

"Did you now?" My heart is racing. I'm so close, I just need to get a little closer and shut her up before she tells me what she thinks of it.

"Yes, it's...Rebecca." She looks so happy, but she's so incredibly wrong. I'm shaking my head as she rambles about how 'weird but cute' it is. I make up my mind and step closer, pulling her up to stand in front of me.

"Téa," I began, gently leading her to look at me. "You really need to get a clue." That said, I leaned down and gently kissed her. '_Hopefully that's a big enough hint.'_ I pulled back, heart now on the line. Oh God, what is she going to say now?

"So...I guess...I was wrong?" She laughed nervously and I let go of my hold on her, mask of indifference hiding my turmoil. '_I guess she doesn't feel the same.' _

"You were, but it doesn't matter. Have a good rehearsal, Gardner." I stiffly turned around and began walking towards my things, until something latched onto my arm. I turn to see Téa, clutching my arm as if I would disappear.

"Seto..." I tried not to cringe at her use of my first name. Sighing, I relaxed and turned back to face her, to face my destiny.

"Téa, you were right. I was thinking about someone. Someone who I want to know, who I want to know me...the only one I think can know me." I looked into her eyes, disturbed by the tears I saw there. I look away. I feel her hand hesitantly touch my cheek, and turn my head back.

"I'm glad, because I've always wanted to know who you really are Seto Kaiba...I-" I don't let her finish. I pull her to me and kiss her, hoping that with this one kiss I can let her know everything. I feel tears on her face, but don't know anymore whether they're hers or my own. I swear my heart nearly stopped when I felt her return the kiss.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

* * *

**There you have it! Be kind, rewind. And all that jazz.  
**


End file.
